


My sirens song

by that_deer_tori



Category: my siren song
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Mythology References, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_deer_tori/pseuds/that_deer_tori





	My sirens song

prologue

I take a deep breath, the salty air fills my lungs. This is the life of a pirate, I look upon my desk where a poste lied. My eyes scanned over is as it read,  
‘ Wanted  
CARRIE O ́MALLEY  
PIRATE QUEEN  
REWARD  
$30,000,000  
DEAD OR ALIVE\

I chuckle after my eyes scanned over the poster. My men still slumbring below deck as the sun creeps into my room. A loud knock came upon my door, I slowly got off of my wooden throne as it let out a cry from it age. I opened my door to see a tall chubby man with tired eyes and slick hair. “Captain” he started “breakfast is in ten” he said with a small bow. “Thank you Mako” he walked off. As the only female on my blasted ship my heart must be as cold of the locker Davy Jones. As the sun tiredly gaze upon my ship I hear my men below starting to fight. I sigh as I make my way down to them I grab them buckets and wash rags. My pistol makes its way to my hand as shoot out the window near them. “Shut yer pus, you are acting like a bloody eejit” I yell as a wave of silence washes over everyone. “It is too early to fight.” I glare at the two men “Julian, Kira” they paled and avoided my gaze. “Grab the buckets and clean the ship until  
I see its fit to eat off of” They nodded as they grabbed the buckets and ran off to start the cleaning.


End file.
